Bloody Revenge
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Harry Potter aligns himself with the Dark Lord in order to get Revenge.  Draco Malfoy finds himself the instrument of revenge. Warning DARKfic DARK!HARRY RAPE
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: WARNING: this is a DARK FIC! Very Dark! Rated M for a reason, this might actually be my darkest fic ever, with lots of Rape and abuse and horrible-ness! It is not for the feint of heart! I know that I gave a similar warning at the start of my story Never Leave Me, but this fic is going to be a lot darker. This isn't about Love, Harry just wants Revenge, and if you have ever read anything with revenge you know it is a dark and dirty road! _

The day Harry Potter was captured, Draco wanted to cry. Harry was beat to hell and it looked like it wouldn't take much to push his body to the brink of no return. Draco didn't know what made him more ill, the sight of the blood coating Harry's legs, or the fact that when Harry did die, this was what life would be like for everyone with no escape. The Dark Lord requested to see Potter in private, and Draco was careful to hide his emotions behind the usual Malfoy Mask, as his Father bade him follow him out of the room. Draco was for once glad his mother had died; she wouldn't have liked seeing such things.

Draco had only just sat down in one of the few chairs when they were called back into the room. Draco had been surprised, 'surely the Dark Lord could not have killed Potter that fast.' Draco felt terror begin to seize his heart, when he and his father entered the room to find Harry fully healed and fully clothed, standing at the Dark Lord's side. The Dark Lord smiled, an evil, malicious grin of the victorious as he hissed, "You should all be pleased to know that Potter has joined our cause."

The two Malfoy's were smart enough to stay silent, but Theodore Nott was not, he quickly stepped forward and asked, "What do you mean? Potter's the symbol for the light, he can't just switch sides!"

A quick curse had the boy withering on the floor and the Dark Lord asked, "Would anyone else like to question me?" When the rest of the inner circle stayed silent, the Dark Lord nodded and said, "Potter and I have come to an arrangement, he will ally himself with our cause and bring about the destruction of that old fool and his Order of the Phoenix, in exchange for his own personal ventures."

Bella laughed and asked, "Oh, and what does the Boy-Who-Lived want?"

The Dark Lord cursed the woman, and she too withered on the floor from the shear pain of the dark curse. Completely ignoring the question the Dark Lord turned to the two Malfoy's and said, "Lucius, you have failed me one too many times, I was planning to torture you and your son for your failures and perhaps banish your son to some hopeless mission that would get him killed, but it appears your son still has some use for me. Draco, from now on, you answer to Potter. Disobey Potter and I'll take it as your disobeying a direct order from myself and you shall be given the traitors curse. Do you understand your situation my little dragon?"

Draco kept his rising panic from showing on his face as he gave a bow and said, "Yes My Lord."

The Dark Lord turned to Harry and said, "I told you he could be reasonable."

Harry gave Draco a narrowed look and said, "Forgive me if I don't trust your word."

The entire inner circle held their breath, sure the Dark Lord would curse the boy for his impedance, but the Dark Lord just laughed and said, "Very well, Draco step forward. Potter would like to put on a show for the rest of us."

Draco quickly took a few steps forward, bringing himself to the center of the room. The Dark Lord smiled in satisfaction as he stepped back and had a seat on his throne and motioned for Harry to go ahead. Lucius stepped back to the edge of the room with a tense jaw, but he stayed silent and did not reach for his wand.

Harry slowly circle Draco once, twice, his eyes narrowed and calculating, before finally coming to a stop before Draco. When Harry finally spoke his voice was low and demanding as he said, "Toss your wand in the corner."

Draco's face was the picture of nervousness but he didn't hesitate to obey. A smirk crept into Harry's voice as he said, "Now take off all your clothes and get on your knees."

Draco paused for a moment, his downcast eyes filled with fear. After only a moment, a blush appeared on his pale cheeks as he fumbled to remove his clothes. The blush darkened when Draco bent over to remove his boxers, and he noticed the predatory edge in Harry's eyes. Draco swallowed and closed his eyes in mortification as he dropped to his knees.

Harry smirked and said, "You're surprisingly obedient, this pleases me. That is why I'm going to use your mouth before I fuck you." Draco's eyes went wide as Harry slowly undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock as he added, "While I fuck your mouth, you can use your fingers to stretch yourself out, but you better be quick because the second I'm done with your mouth, I'm going to fuck your hole whether your prepared or not. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded his head his eyes were downcast and slightly moist. Harry smirked and as he rubbed his hard cock against Draco's lips he said, "Open your mouth, and be careful of your teeth."

Draco looked like he might cry, but he obeyed the command, opening his mouth. Before Draco could really prepare himself, Harry grabbed Draco's hair and slammed his way deep into Draco's throat, making the blond gag and choke, he waited till Draco began to turn red before pulling out enough to allow Draco to breathe. Once Draco had gotten a breath Harry forced himself deep into his throat once more. On the third thrust Harry felt Draco's throat vibrate as he hissed in pain, and smiled when he realized that Draco had managed to force a single digit into his hole. Draco had squeezed his eyes shut to hold back his tears as he slowly forced a secant finger into his hole, ignoring the pain.

It was the single tear that escaped Draco's closed eyes, that made Harry realize that Draco was likely a virgin. Part of him wanted to stop the whole show that instant, part of him yelled that what he was doing was raping an innocent boy, but an even louder voice screamed at him that this was the best way to hurt Lucius Malfoy, to make him watch as his innocent son was defiled, raped, and humiliated. Lucius had done much worse things to him than what he was doing to Draco, hell he was letting Draco at least have some preparation.

Harry gave a few more thrusts into Draco's mouth before pulling out and ordering, "Put your face to the floor and your ass in the air, then spread your cheeks."

Draco did as Harry told him to, but Harry noted that Draco was shaking. Harry ignored this as he gripped Draco's hips and slammed into Draco's tight, obviously virgin ass. Draco pushed his face harder against the cold dirty floor to help him hold back his screams. The first few thrust had been painfully tight, but as red liquid leaked down Harry's cock, it began to loosen up. When he had given about a dozen hard strokes, Draco suddenly went lax in his grip, his muscles loosing further as the boy lost consciousness. A part of Harry wanted to stop then, but he had already reached the point of no return, he might as well let himself have this moment of pleasure. When Harry released into Draco's unconscious form, the Dark Lord clapped and said, "You do outdo yourself, Potter! Do you still want to keep the boy as a pet or are you the type to throw your toys away after you've broke them?"

Harry felt a bit sick as he pulled his bloody and soft cock from the now collapsed form, but as he folded himself away he got a good look at Lucius Malfoy's face, and it was all worth it to see the look of pain and horror on the bastards face. Harry smiled and said, "I don't know, I think I'll keep this toy for a little longer, it might be a little broken but it's still of use to me."

The Dark Lord laughed and said, "I did enjoy the show, but I'm afraid the boy was a bit to quite for my taste. Next time perhaps you could make him scream, just for me."

Harry let his smile widen and said, "I'm sure I can manage that next time."

The Dark Lord let out another laugh and said, "Good, now go play with your toy some more and let us grown ups talk."

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand, levitated Draco and his belongings out the side door and down a few halls to the room the Dark Lord had given him. He let a small smile play a crossed his lips, step one of his plan for revenge had been a complete success.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Revenge

_Authors Warning: This is a dark fic, it might get darker or it might get a little lighter IDK we'll see, also this is not a professional story, I'm not making money for this its fan fiction, and I don't have a /beta reader yet, so please refrain from leaving comments about all the errors, I want to hear what you have to say but if you can't say anything nice then shut the F up!_

Draco woke up to pain, he hurt all over but the worst was his ass hole, he felt like he had been ripped open from the inside. For a moment, he didn't remember what had happened, he was in a warm and comfortable bed so he assumed it was his own. He sat up with a wince and reached back and gasped when he felt blood under his fingers, it was just then when a voice asked, "Do you want me to heal you?"

Draco's eyes snapped open in panic as the memories came storming back he jerked away from the place he had herd the voice come from. Then winced and tried to drop his face so Potter didn't see his pain, he didn't want him to say he was close to tears. It hurt so bad. For a moment he considered, his Malfoy pride said not to, said to grind his teeth and ignore the pain because Malfoy didn't ask for help or beg for mercy, but Draco had never been a very good Malfoy, so he ducked his head letting his hair shield his face from view as he asked in a quiet voice, "Please"

For a moment Harry was shocked into silence, he had been certain the question would make Draco snarl and rage, he didn't know what to do with this quite, obviously hurt Malfoy. After another minute Harry said, "Lay down on your back and let me touch you, and I'll heal you."

Draco had to take a few deep, slightly shaky breaths, before he had enough control to actually lay on his back, his inner Malfoy was screaming that this position would leave him to vulnerable, but it hurt so bad. Harry was again surprised by Draco's obedience; slowly he pulled himself up onto the bed. Draco flinched when Harry nudged his legs open, and Harry felt a small pang as he noticed the flinch and the way Draco was shaking and trying to hide his face behind his hair. It was because of the pang of guilt that Harry said, "It's okay, if your good I won't hurt you."

Draco made a sound that was like a choked off sob, and Harry gently reached out and touched Draco's cock. Draco let out a gasp and arched his back, then whimpered as it put weight on his ass. Harry frowned as he reached down between Draco's cheeks, he hadn't noticed just how bad the blond was bleeding. As Harry touched the abused whole, he noticed Draco bight his lip and try to hold back a whimper. Harry frowned and asked, "Was that your first time?"

Draco dropped his head a little more, but not fast enough to hide the blush that spread a crossed his cheeks or the tears that had managed to break free. Harry sighed and wiped the blood from his fingers onto the comforter as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his wand, he was hard as a rock but he just couldn't fuck Draco when he was crying, not when his father wasn't there to watch in horror. He kind of felt horrible because Draco had been a real git but he hadn't deserved this, getting raped and abused just because his father was a bad guy. Draco started shaking when he saw Harry reach for the wand, he was certain he had done something wrong and that Potter was going to hurt him, or worse. In his desperation to avoid more pain he said in a rush, "Please don't hex me, I'll do whatever you want just… Please I can't take any more pain."

Harry looked down at the hand that Draco had placed on his arm, the one that had been outstretched to grip his wand. Draco, realizing he had touched Harry whimpered and dropped his hand, glaring at it like it had betrayed him. Harry sighed and said, "You've done nothing wrong."

Draco let out a snort, obviously not believing that statement, his head was still down, so Harry reached out to try and tilt Draco's head up, but Draco flinched away from the hand, more tears slipping free from those pale white eyelashes. Harry felt his heart pang and said, "Draco."

Draco looked up in surprise, meeting Harry's eyes for the first time since he had woken up. Harry met those eyes that were like pools of silver mercury, and his heart caught for a moment, he had never actually looked that close at Draco's eyes. While many said Draco was a younger carbon copy of his father, the more Harry looked the more differences he noticed.

Lucius had pale gray eye, that were cold as stone, Draco's were beautiful in comparison and alive with emotions. Draco was smaller too, and not just because he was younger, it was very obvious Draco would never be as tall or as broad as his father. Draco's hair was even whiter that Lucius's was, thicker and softer too. His lips, which were still red from their earlier abuse, where the kind of lips that begged to be kissed, and for a moment Harry was tempted, then another tear fell and Harry wet Draco's eyes with his own emerald orbs and said, "I'm going to heal you, I won't hex you."

Draco gave a small nod and Harry quickly reached over and grabbed his wand, after Lucius had raped him Harry had memorized as many healing spells as he could and he was glad for it now as he sent out several healing spells. Draco let out a gasp of pain and winced as the torn flesh knitted together and healed, he was surprised when the spell also made his back pain, his sore throat, his bruised hips and the tiny cuts that had littered his body heal over. Harry frowned and asked, "Better?"

Draco nodded and whisper, "Thank you."

Harry bit his lip and said, "I need to make sure your hole healed right, I've never used that spell before and there is a chance even if I did it right that you might have an infection."

Draco glanced up at Harry for a brief moment, then ducked his head and gave a slight nod. Harry gave a small smiled and asked, "Can you get on your hands and knees?"

Draco nodded and shakily got to his hands and knees, turning his ass reluctantly towards Harry. Harry gently spread Draco's cheeks and after wetting his fingers in his mouth he gently probed at the hole, relived when it looked like all of the damage had healed up, he was just trying to get a closer look when his finger hit Draco's prostate, and Draco let out a mewling sound that sent jolts of pleasure to his aroused cock. Harry quickly pulled away and said, "lay down and get some rest."

Draco glanced at Harry's bulging pants and said, "Do you want me to suck it?"

Harry groaned, because yes he did, but instead said, "It's okay."

Draco swallowed and said, "You healed me and as long as you don't choke me out, I don't mind it."

Harry bit his lip, undecided, only Draco took the option away from him, crawling into his lap Draco undid his pants with shacking hands before gently tugging down his pants, till they were down below his waist and his hard cock was free. Draco licked his lips nervously as he stared at the cock that had violated him earlier. Finally he reached out with his tongue and swiped the tip. Harry let his head fall back with a moan as he put his weight onto his hands. Draco obviously had only the one time, and that had been more like Harry was fucking his face, not like Draco was giving head. Slowly Darco explored Harry's dick and balls with his tongue and fingers, until with a shout Harry came, spraying all over Draco's face, and that might have been the sexiest thing he ever saw if only Draco hadn't licked a few of the drops up, because that was even hotter.

Harry laid on his side, and pulled Draco in so that they were spunning and Harry's soft cock was nestled between those cheeks, for a moment Draco seemed like he was going to struggle out of the embrace but instead froze up when Harry; reach down and began to stroke Draco gently till he came quietly. Draco relaxed for a moment, spent, and his eyes quickly closed and his breathing slowed down.

As Harry felt Draco fall asleep he began to wonder if there was a way he could change his plans, because his secant step to his plan had been to kill Draco in front of his father, but he was certain he couldn't do that, not now.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up he was surprised to find Draco sitting on the bed next to him with his eyes on him, and his hand within reaching distance of Harry's wand. Before Harry could really register any of that, Draco said, "You want to hurt my father, don't you?"

Harry rubbed his eyes grogily, but before he could even think to answer the question Draco said, "I'll help you."

Harry felt his eyes widen in surprise than narrow as he growled out, "You expect me to believe you would help me hurt your father?"

Draco flinched back at his tone, as though Harry had actually struck him and said in a breathless nervous voice, "I just... I know what would hurt him more than watching you rape or kill me."

Harry laughed and asked, "So you don't want to die?"

Draco shrugged one shoulder as he looked down at his hand fisted in the sheets and said, "Death would be a sweet release."

Harry frowned, he truly was confused now. Draco let out a quite sigh that might have actually been a sob and said, so quietly Harry could only faintly hear, "he killed her."

Harry froze, and slowly the pieces began to fit together. Narcissa had disappeared several months ago, and Harry hadn't really remembered the obviously false story the Prophet had posted. And now Draco's suddenly willingness to help hurt his father made sense, but Harry had the feeling that it wasn't just his mother's death that was fueling Draco's anger, he just couldn't put his foot down on it at that moment.

Harry stretched and asked, "Alright, you've got my attention, now what do you propose we do next?"

Draco gave a slightly evil smirk that Harry had seen a time or two in school before saying, "What my father cares about more than anything is the Malfoy pride. He might have been upset or horrified at seeing his son raped, but it would be twice as bad if he discovered that his son was not only willingly giving another man sexual favors but it would be even worse if said son was willingly submitting whatever another man asked of him, and more than anything, if I begged for it, he might even just snap, and loose what little favor he still has with the Dark Lord. And what would truly destroy him, is if I swore fealty to you and handed over all of the Malfoy lands in my name."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "You would do all that to hurt you father?"

Draco looked up, and although Harry hadn't noticed it, this was the first time Draco had met his gaze all morning as he said, "I would do anything if it meant hurting my father."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared into those silver orbs and tried to find any hint of deceit, when he found none he relaxed. Over the years he had learned that Draco could lie very well and the blonde would show no physical signs of lying, even Lupine had not been able to detect his deceit by listening to his heartbeat. Draco had perfected the Malfoy mask to an extent that it was nearly imposible to tell he was lying, but his eyes always gave away his true intentions. Harry felt a small wave of relief, because if Draco had been trying to deceive him he would have to go back to his original plan. Since Draco was being as honest as a Malfoy could, he decided he would consider what Draco had to say and change his plan.

Harry snatched up his wand and did a quick spell, Draco flinched at the sudden movement but seemed to sag in relief when he realized Harry had just cast a quick tempus charm. Once Harry knew what time it was he said, "I have a meeting with Tom in three hours, your father should be attending."

Draco swallowed and dropped his gaze to his hand fisted in the sheets as he said, "He'd realize something was up if all of a sudden I was being submissive, he's trained me to be the perfect Malfoy, so he wouldn't believe it unless he thought you had broken me of his training."

Harry stepped closer to Draco and placed a hand on his chin, Draco flinch slightly but did not try and pull away or resist as Harry forced him to look up at him, as he asked, "What are you suggesting."

Draco was shaking slightly as he met Harry's eyes, and Harry could tell he was trying not to show it as he said, "When you go to the meeting, tell them I misbehaved, or anything along those lines."

Harry's eyes narrowed and his voice was low as he asked, "And just leave you here, where you can escape?"

Draco flinched and Harry realized at some point he had tightened his grip on Draco's chin. Draco took a shaky breath and said, "The dark lord will likely request someone to check in on me, to make sure there is no chance I can escape, it will likely be a low ranking lackey who will easily tell my father everything they saw for a few coins."

Harry loosened his grip, and as he raised an eyebrow his lips twitched up at the edges and he asked, "Are you suggesting we set it up so that your father believes I am torturing you."

Draco flinched at the word torture and said, "Yes and no." when Harry's eyes narrowed Draco rushed to say, "part of my father's training was to make sure that I would not be susceptible to regular means of torture, to make sure I wouldn't do something to tarnish the Malfoy name simply because of pain, or to avoid it."

Harry smiled and he said, "I see, so for you father to believe I was truly breaking you it would have to be more than just pain I was introducing you to."

Draco, who had looked uneasy when Harry smiled, suddenly looked terrified as Harry steadily raised his wand the tip pointed towards the blonde's chest. Before Draco could truly start to panic, Harry used a wordless spell.

Draco gasped as suddenly cold cuffs appeared on his wrists and ankles, but before he could really process that, the chains that were hooked to the cuffs jerked and moved Draco about until he was stuck spread eagle to the bed. Draco jerked in his bonds and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Harry cast another spell, making a gag appear in his mouth.

Harry smirked, and couldn't help but enjoy the show, the secant Draco was chained down, it was like a match had been struck, and he was more alive than he had been since he first arrived. Harry felt himself harden as he watch a naked Draco withering on his bed, and the noises he made around the gag only made the image that much sweeter. Harry was almost disappointed when Draco finally stopped fighting the bonds, but the angry fire in his eyes as he glared at Harry and the way his chest rose and fell rapidly, only sent more heat rushing to his groin.

Harry waited till he was certain Draco had calmed down before he purposely let his gaze travel over Draco's naked body. He couldn't help but smirk when Draco blushed from his ears down to his chest. As Harry slowly took inventory of Draco's body he felt even more heat rushing towards his groin, he had never before really _looked_ at Draco before. He had always only seen what he represented, a childhood rival, a bully, and most importantly, the loyal son of the man who he hated more than anything. Now that Draco had managed to step out of all those roles in Harry's mind, Harry could truly see him for what he was, and Harry had to admit that he liked what he saw.

Draco's pale skin was flawless, except for a few tiny scars that were even whiter than his skin. His body was practically hairless except for a faint dusting of white translucent hairs that trailed from his bellybutton to his flaxen member. Although Draco had obviously lost quite a bit of weight due to stress since Harry last saw him, his thin frame was still well fitted with lean muscles. Draco had obviously long outgrown the sharp angles of his youth. The more Harry looked the more he noticed differences between Draco and his father. Although Draco had the hard muscles of a man, he seemed somehow softer, more feminine than his father. His hips were wider and his skin looked like it belonged to a newborn, so different from his father's skin which looked like it had been made of stone. He was leaner than his father and his proportions were completely different. What really made Draco different from his father, and so appealing to Harry, was that while Lucius's entire body radiated cruel malice, Draco's seemed to radiate a sort of vulnerability; it was something in their posture, something in their eyes and the way they reacted to other people. Harry couldn't fully explain it, all he knew was that he found himself becoming more and more attracted to Draco the longer he looked. Attracted to him in a way he could never be attracted to his father.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been staring at Draco, but guessing by the way the blonde shifted in his bonds it had been long enough and with enough intensity that it had Draco uncomfortable. Harry smirked as he made eye contact with the blond who was staring at him with wide eyes that were filled with mistrust and obvious fear. Harry didn't let his own self loathing and sadness at having placed that fear in Draco's eyes show, simply because the blond might be helping him now but he didn't doubt the blond had his own agenda.

When Harry stepped forward and reached a hand out to touch Draco's leg, Draco flinched away from the touch as much as he could while being chained to the bed. Harry felt another pang of regret, and although he was careful not to show it he couldn't help but gentle his hand because of it, as he slowly trailed his hand up Draco's leg. Draco shivered when Harry's hand ghosted over the inside of his thigh just above his knee. Harry smirked when he saw Draco's member twitch, and quickly climbed back onto the bed between Draco's spread legs without any further hesitance.

Harry looked up and found at some point Draco had closed his eyes. Harry placed one hand firmly on Draco's hip as he reached up with his other hand and tweaked one of the already hardening nubs. Draco made a noise that was muffled by the gag and sounded somewhat like a moan. Harry raised an eyebrow as he look up at Draco's face, but the gesture was lost on the blonde because he had squeezed his eyes shut. Harry smiled as he began to further explore Draco's body. Running his hands over Draco's chest he was surprised by how warm his skin was, another difference between father and son. Harry frowned, and told himself for the next hour or so he would not think of Lucius and instead focus all of his attention on Draco.

He ran his hands over every inch of Draco's flesh, except for the part that was standing up and begging for attention. He mapped out every sensitive area using the hitch and gasps in Draco's breathing before pulling his hands away. He sat back on his heels and waited, after a few minutes Draco's pale lashes fluttered as his eyes slanted open. Harry slowly moved his hand forward, making sure that the slit eyes watched the movement as he gently ran just the tip of his finger up the hard length before dipping it into the slit to gather the drop of pre-come that had at some point leaked out. Draco shuttered and any doubt Harry might have had that the blonde wasn't a virgin before was lost, he was reacting too much to even the slightest touch to have any experience, which made what Harry planned all the sweeter.

Draco was panting by the time Harry pulled his finger away and his eyes where as wide as saucers as he watched Harry's hand dip down out of sight. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was shivering from pleasure or shaking from fear as he ran his finger down his crack to gently circle the puckered hole. Harry didn't dare meet Draco's eyes for fear he would back out if he saw the fear and panic he did not doubt was there. To ease some of his guilt he did a quick spell that slicked his finger before gently pressing into the puckered hole. When he had pushed in to the first knuckle he paused and wiggled it about, making Draco jerk and growl from around the gag.

Harry smiled, because if Draco was angry he obviously wasn't afraid, so he began to slowly push his finger in further, giving him ample time to adjust without any pain. Once he had gotten his finger all the way in, he wasted no time and quickly began to move his finger about. He smiled when Draco suddenly cried out, arching up as far as the chains would allow, his cock twitched and another drop of pre-come leaked out of the tip. Harry jabbed at the spot a few more times and got a similar reaction. On the fifth jab, while Draco was arching up and letting out that noise somewhere between a moan and a scream, Harry flicked his wand with the hand not occupied, and suddenly Draco's eyes, which had closed in his pleasure, popped open and he made a whining noise around the gag.

Harry smirked as he dropped his wand back onto the bed and took Draco's hard cock in his hand, now that he didn't have to worry about Draco coming prematurely he took pleasure in making the flesh as hard as possible. It wasn't just Draco's cock that was weeping as Harry continued to stimulate him as the cock ring continued to deny him release. Draco was so caught up in the hand on his cock that he didn't seem to notice as Harry slowly pushed a secant finger inside of him. He did notice when Harry began scissoring his fingers. Draco was making all sorts of noises now, and Harry almost regretted the gag, because he wanted to hear Draco. Every little involintary sound Draco made sent all sort of hot pleasure coursing through his body, and Harry realised that perhaps the gag was a good thing, for now.

Once Harry was satisfied that he had loosened Draco up, he pulled his fingers out at the same time he pulled his other hand away from Draco's cock, he reached over to his wand and with a few flourishes he summoned an item into his other hand, he was careful to keep his hand out of Draco's field of vision. He wasn't surprised to find Draco's eyes slightly narrowed with mistrust and filled with questions. Harry smirked at him as he did the same spell he had used earlier, slicking up the item in his hands. Then Harry dropped his wand and used the same hand to spread Draco's cheeks, making his puckered hole visible.

Draco suddenly jerked in his bonds, before stilling, his eyes closed. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. Something was slowly pressing itself inside of him, and the way it moved and the size of it made it clear it wasn't a finger. Draco thought it felt like a snake, wiggling about, but that could not be right, there was no way. While Draco had closed is eyes in an attempt to figure out what he was feeling inside him, Harry moved his hands up and began to tweak the neglected nubs. Draco gasped and his eyes opened, he forced himself to meet Harry's eyes and attempted to beg for release using only his eyes. Harry simply smirked and retrieved his wand once more, another flick of his wrist and Draco was screaming around his gag with a mix of pain and pleasure as two tiny objects seemed to bight down on his nipples. Draco was certain he would have come a dozen times from all the stimulus, and his erection was unbearably hard.

Draco had closed his eyes and attempted to blot out some of the stimulus, it was all too much. So he didn't see when Harry cast a few spells. He gasped in surprised when he felt something on his throat and his eyes flew wide in panic, his first thought was that Harry had cast a choking curse. Harry must have somehow noticed that Draco was suddenly panicking because he said, "It's just a collar, you said you father would pay to hear all the details, I thought this was a nice touch."

Draco felt his panic dissipate enough for him to think rationally. Once he started breathing normally he noticed that Harry was pulling on a new set of clothes, and it was only then that he realized Harry's intention. Sure Draco had implied something along these line when he told Harry his plan, but he hadn't expected it to be anything like this and Draco desperately shouted around the gag. Harry laughed and said, "It was your idea, Draco. Now I should be back in about two and a half, maybe three hours, if you behave when I get back I might just let you come."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had never been so truly furious in his life, and when Harry finally returned with a grin that would put many Slytherin to shame, Draco did not hesitate to glare daggers at him. Harry closed the door behind him, placing several locking spells to keep anyone and everyone out, and at the last moment added a few silencing charms on a whim. Harry's grin widened as he sauntered over to the end of the bed, and as he flicked his wrist to make the gag disappear he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Draco was ready to scream in rage, with a dozen foul words on the tip of his tongue, he would have cursed Harry from heaven to high hell, had Harry not added, "Careful how you answer, because I'm not above punishing you, in fact I'd rather enjoy it."

Draco bit his lip to keep from snarling and instead fixed Harry with a deathly glare. Harry shrugged and waved his wand. Draco was so surprised by the sudden vibrations coming from the withering mass inside him and the tiny clamps biting into his nipples that he forgot all his anger as he let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan. Draco felt fresh tears sting his eyes as he was once more denied release. His erection was painfully swollen and with the new stimulation he was certain he was going to die from the combined pleasure and pain.

As he was denied his release once more, he gave up his pride and gasped out, "Please…"

He choked on the rest, as the withering mass inside him managed to locate that spot that made him see stars. Harry, who had shed his clothes and climbed up onto the bed between Draco's legs asked, "Yes?"

Tears were freely streaming down Draco's face as he gasped out, "Stop… please stop…"

Harry ran a possessive hand over Draco's abdomen while the other softly teased Draco's cock, "You want me to stop?"

Draco dropped his head back with a groan and said, "Please, it's too much, please stop."

Harry sighed and as he pulled back away from Draco he flicked his wand making the nipple clamps and the mass inside of him disappeared. Draco groaned, he didn't know if it was a relief or not, simply because the cock ring was still in place. Harry laughed as he placed his arms on either side of Draco's head and held himself a hairs breath above Draco, so close he could feel the heat of Draco's chest with every breath he took. Harry stared down at the large tears that trailed from the long pale lashes to drip from the edge of his cheeks to the soft vulnerable skin of his neck. Harry didn't know what was more arousing, the little sounds Draco made in frustrated arousal, the sight of the pale perfect body completely at his mercy below him, or the scent wafting up from said body. Above the fresh, sweet scent of the cleaning charms on the sheets, Harry could just make out the scent that was a combination of male, musk, sweat, arousal, and something that he could only describe as purely Draco.

After several long moments of silence, minus the little frustrated noises Draco was making, Draco finally seem to gather enough breath to gasp, "Please Potter?"

Harry frowned and said, "Considering our situation, don't you think you should call me by my first name."

Draco blinked up at Harry, surprised by how close he was, and it was a long while before he was able to process what Harry had said. Draco felt himself forgetting his arousal as he felt anger course through his veins and hissed out through grounded teeth, "Our situation? I might have agreed to act like your pet, Potter, but only because we both have a common goal, and since for now there is nothing else to do that will help you towards that goal, shouldn't you stop playing games with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he rolled onto his side next to Draco. He ran a hand over Draco's chest and smirked when Draco shuttered, he purred out, "but I like playing games with you."

Draco closed his eyes and asked in a quiet voice that sounded nothing like the schoolboy Harry remembered, "Why are you doing this?"

Harry stiffened, the question was one he had asked himself a dozen times already and he still wasn't certain what the answer was. After a moment he began to once again run his hands over Draco's chest as he said, "That doesn't matter."

Those silver pools seemed to reach into Harry's very soul, but he knew Draco did not find his answer because his brows were still drawn together in confusion. Harry's hand, which had been gently running up Draco's chest gently, just as gently wrapped around his neck as Harry said, "The only thing that matters is that Tom gave you to me. You belong to me!"

Harry practically snarled the last part, and it wasn't till Draco let out a choked sound that Harry even realized his hand had tightened. Harry's eyes widened and he flung himself backward, away from Draco. The moment his hand left Draco's neck, the blond began to gasp in painful breaths. Harry felt his stomach roll as he pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet. As he walked towards the door he thought he might just throw up, and the gnawing, guilty feeling only worsened with every step. Harry was shocked when Draco said in a quite rasp, "I always thought you were the type to prize your possessions."

He glanced back at Draco, and for a moment he forgot how disgusted he was with his actions as he puzzled over Draco's expression, or lack of one. His face and eyes were blank, like a muggle portrait that lacked any magic. For once Harry saw no life in those silver pools, and without it, without the swirling fire of emotions, they looked disturbingly similar to the man Harry despised. Harry expected his anger to boil up again, to make him lose control, but instead he felt even more disgusted with himself. He had done this, it was his fault that those molten silver pools were cooling into cold stone. Suddenly it wasn't just his stomach that was revolting against him, making him feel violently ill, but his heart which with each beat seemed to crack and break sending sparks of pain through his body. Harry wasn't sure what was happening to him, he wasn't sure of anything, excepted for the irrational need to somehow fix whatever it was he had done to make Draco like this.

Harry whispered without thinking, "I do."

Draco's voice was still quite but had lost some of the rasp as he said in a voice void of any emotion, "Right after first year my father tossed my prized racing broom into the hearth, I burnt both my hands pulling it out, I cleaned it up and mended it before I even noticed how badly my hands hurt."

Draco's face still lacked all emotion but his eyes had taken on a faraway look and his voice was even raspier as he said, "When my mother saw my bandaged hands at the dinner table, my father told her that until the broom burned he would not allow anyone to heal my hands, because if I didn't understand that my possessions were only worthy of being treasured if they were something everyone else coveted than I didn't deserve to be healed."

Harry just stared at Draco, he wasn't a hundred percent certain he had heard Draco right and even if he had; he had no idea how to respond. In his mind a voice that sounded remarkably like Ron was whispering about Slytherins and how they would tell lies about anything to get what they wanted, but somehow Harry just knew that Draco was telling the truth, which made it even harder to think of a response. After a long silence Draco said, "I always thought you were the same, the way you took care of even the most hideous clothes, and no matter how many times those horrid glasses broke, you still always fixed them."

Draco's voice had gotten quieter and quieter as his eyes closed. For a moment Harry thought that perhaps Draco had forgotten he was there till those pale lashes lifted to reveal something so breathtakingly beautiful that it would easily change Harry's whole life. There were so many emotions swimming in those silver pools that Harry could spend eternity trying to pick them out. It was Draco who looked him in the eyes in that moment, not Malfoy, not his schoolboy rival, not the son of Lucius, it was just Draco. Tears welled up once more in Draco's eyes, and his voice was a whispered rasp, "It's a bit ironic. I was always jealous of your possessions, not because of who you were or how much they were worth, but because you cared for them."

Harry hadn't realized he had been moving forward till his legs hit the edge of the bed, his gaze, his entire being had been so focused on those eyes, those perfect eyes. When his legs impacted with the bed it startled him enough for him to shake himself from his stupor. He shook his head and snarled, "Why are you telling me this?"

Draco waited till Harry met his gaze before saying, "Because even if I was wrong, I still belong to you, I have for a long time."

Harry could not believe what Draco was saying, it was too good to be true. He hadn't even realized he wanted it until Draco said it. After everything he had gone through he knew nothing was that easy, and so he snapped out, "Malfoy! I'm not stupid!"

Draco sighed and said, "Didn't you notice that something was missing from my belongings?"

Harry frowned, he wasn't sure what Draco was playing at with the change of subject, but he decided to humor him for a moment just to see where he was going, "You're ring."

Draco nodded and said, "I'm still going to inherit everything, in fact I have inherited quite a large chunk of the estates already, but I'm no longer qualified to hold that title. I don't think my father meant for me to be permanently disowned, but frankly I don't plan to do any of the things that might be able to put me back in his nonexistent good graces."

Harry felt like his whole world had been upended, and he asked, "Dose Tom know about this?"

Draco closed his eyes and said, "He might, but my father has not told him directly of his plans. I doubt it though, since he still called me Malfoy, if he had known he probably would have taken great joy in calling me Black. I doubt any of the other Death Eater's know, because nobodies thrown it in my face that I no longer stand a chance at becoming head of _my_ house, or more accurately, _your_ house, since Sirius left the titles to you."

Harry still felt overwhelmed but as he reached out, and ignoring Draco's flinch, gently ran his fingers over the leather collar, he asked, "So you really are mine?"

Draco nodded his head, ever so slightly, and Harry noticed he was trembling, quaking with fear. Harry gently put pressure on Draco's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye, before saying, "I swear, from now on I won't hurt you, not unless you do something that forces me to punish you."

Draco's eyes still looked uncertain, but some of the fear seemed to lessen. Harry smiled and let his hands trail down Draco's body. Caressing and pinching, teasing out quite gasps and moans as he got Draco back to full arousal. He even leaned down and began to suckle and nip one of his erect little nubs as one hand tweaked the other, distracting the blond from the hand that bypassed his once more weeping cock. He gave his balls each a gently squeeze before moving his hand lower. He circled the still tight opening for a long time, before muttering a spell to slick his finger, which he easing into the tight warmth as slowly as possible. By the time he touched the bundle of nerves inside of Draco the blond was whimpering.

Harry smiled as he licked his way up to Draco's collar, where he gave a gentle nip before moving on to nip at his earlobe and whispered, "tell me what it is you want Draco?"

Draco whimpered louder and Harry jabbed the bundle of nerves again, then said, "Tell me or I'll put those toys back on you and leave you here while I take a stroll around the property, maybe I'll get an early dinner, who knows you could be here practically all night, but only if you don't tell me what you want right _now_."

He punctuated that last word with another jab at the bundle of nerves and finally Draco gasped through tears, "Please…"

Harry nipped just above the collar and whispered, "Please? Please what? Better hurry before I lose my patience and leave you like this again."

Draco was trembling again, but this time Harry was almost certain it was from arousal and denied release. Draco was panting as he tried to stop himself from pushing back onto Harry's fingers like a wanton whore, but damn if it didn't feel good. He took a lot more effort then it should have to get the next words out, and he couldn't even blame it on his pride because he was pretty sure his pride had taken off in the wind, "Please, let me come."

Harry smirked and said, "I am impressed by your manners pet, but you sound a bit selfish, asking for such a prize and not recognizing your not the only one here with a little problem."

Harry rubbed his clothed and aching erection against Draco's thigh to illustrate his point and Draco let out something like a sob, and said, "Please, tell me what you want. I'll do what you want just please let me come."

Harry smirked and stopped tweaking Draco's nipple long enough to reach down and undo his pants and pull them down enough to free his erection that was _almost_ as hard as the blonds. Draco tensed, and Harry felt his gut clench when he saw the fear there, written in every muscle of his body. An idea struck Harry and he began to shift on the bed and as he moved so that his mouth was inched from Draco's still leaking cock, and so that Draco's mouth was close to his own he said, "If you do a really good job, I'll reward you."

As he moved to take Draco's cock into his mouth, and to get his finger back inside that tight heat, he was surprised at the enthusiasm with which Draco began to mouth at his cock. In fact he had just gotten a single finger back into Draco, when he gasped in approval as Draco managed to take his cock deep into his throat, swallowing around it like he imagined a pro would, in fact he was sure Draco could put a pro to shame, as it was not long before Harry was coming down Draco's throat, seeing bright stars.

When he came down from his high Draco finished swallowing the last of his seed and pulled of his cock with a wet pop and a whimper. Harry smirked and said, "Yes you definitely deserve a reward after that."

He resumed his previous ministration, and with the hand that didn't have two fingers busy working that bundle of nerves inside of Draco, Harry reached for his wand and with a single wave of it, the chains and the cock-ring vanished and Draco _screamed_ as he came hard, then promptly passed out. Harry smirked as he licked a bit of the bitter sweet liquid from his lips. He already had a million ideas for what to do next, and based on this performance he was certain he would not only get his revenge, but have Tom and the other Death Eaters nearly jizzing in their pants. Tom might have thought he wanted to hear Draco screaming in pain, but he had no doubt he would be even more pleased to hear the once Malfoy heir screaming in pleasure as Harry Potter took him.


End file.
